


Head and Tails

by the_lesbian_hercules



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brief mention of Cannibalism, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Adora, Vaginal Fingering, adora turns into she ra, bottom!Scorpia, but she doesn't, headcanons of how scorpion sex works, i also forgot how she ra works post s3 so, in which getting stung by scorpia means death by cannibalism, not entirely sure of the implications of dom/sub tags but just in case its there, that scene where scorpia says "you can't just touch another woman's tail" as inspo, this is based on my knowledge of how female scorpions kill and eat their mates, yeah. that's this., you guys know that trope where the tail on a humaniod thing is a sexual body part?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lesbian_hercules/pseuds/the_lesbian_hercules
Summary: Adora and Scorpia have found a game they like to play as means of relaxation. It is a game that Adora does not like to lose, so she never does... Well, not exactly.
Relationships: Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6





	Head and Tails

Adora wasn't sure when exactly she had gotten used to seeing Scorpia laying on her own bed, her feet crossed behind her as she carefully held a pencil between her pincers. The pictures she drew were nothing but doodles, or so the artist thought. Most, if not all, of Scorpia's drawings, hung on the walls of Adora's bedroom: trophies of their time here because Scorpia would only draw them in this exact position and always on Adora's bed. Such were the perks of courting each other.

"How was the hike?" Scorpia chirped from over her shoulder as Adora treaded into her sunlit bedroom. She pretended to straighten out her golden hair in one of the mirrors, but her eyes stayed stuck on the little sway of Scorpia's tail-tip over her chiseled back. The snowy blonde's dark eyes stayed fixated on the page, her arm moving carefully to guide the pencil. "The Whispering Woods would be kind of cold today, right?"

"Yeah it was", she confirmed. Goosebumps lingered on her exposed skin where her training outfit didn't cover. She wasn't actually that cold on her mission outside. There was just too much sweating and movement involved to truly feel the chill. Adora cleared her throat. "So... What's up with you?"

Scorpia's tail coiled slightly and then immediately snapped back into place, hanging directly over her body. She put her pencil down gently and batted her eyelashes to Adora in the mirror, clearly having felt her watching. "I'm pretty sore."

Adora giddily backed away from the mirror with a half-smile that she tried to contain. If she wasn't so well versed in this particular woman, she would have definitely missed the signal. It wasn't quite clear if Scorpia was aware of the positions her tail assumed, but it didn't matter: Adora would have picked up on these little cues regardless. Quickly, she attempted to create an air of innocence, folding her hands in front of her. "Why are you sore?"

Of course, Adora already knew the answer. Scorpia still enjoyed her Fright Zone routines from when she was a soldier, much like Adora, except that she didn't recoil the same way when a blistering task was mentioned. She appreciated and seized those moments when they arrived. It wasn't a problem for Adora, other than occasionally worrying over her well-being and pitying Scorpia because she remembered how difficult it was to diverge from an old way of life for a new one. Today, before Adora had been hiking through the woods, Scorpia was busy building new homes for the villages destroyed in the chaos of the past. No one had specifically asked Scorpia to do anything, but there she was, always excited and somewhat desperate to help out where she could.

After the former Horde soldiers were granted the satisfaction of completing something that day, what was left was the need to be vulnerable. The need for each other. Scorpia propped herself up on her elbows and rested her chin on the smoothness of her claw, but she didn't sit upright. Adora's ears tinged with fire as she reared up behind her, taking note of the way Scorpia's tail slid further down her back to reveal the dips and curves of her powerful thighs. "I don't know", Scorpia sighed, her tone playful. "I probably tore something."

Adora blinked, nearly forgetting she even asked a question. "Uh", she waved a hand around, searching for another line to say. "What'd you tear? Where does it hurt?"

"My shoulder", she muttered and rolled it back for emphasis, the muscle bulging delightfully so. "Massage it for me?"

The sizzling of Adora's blood told her to lunge at the woman lying there on her bed, but her pride commanded her to wait for as long as she could. Adora cleared her throat and nodded curtly. "You should take your clothes off. So I can really get in there."

Scorpia's tail tip twitched, the point at the end glinting in the light. Adora bit her bottom lip, suppressing a wicked grin of triumph. She made the right move. Now it was a game of chicken and it was Scorpia's turn. She suddenly relaxed fully onto the bed, ever so slowly, her back arching as she did. "Gotta help me with that", she flashed a look of equal competition at Adora. "'Zippers back there, champ."

Adora choked on air. She didn't think about having to remove the clothes herself! As Scorpia graciously turned away to reach for a pillow, Adora wiped a layer of sweat off of her temples wishing that she thought further ahead. Okay. Scorpia won that round. Now it was time for Adora to even the score.

She reluctantly admitted that she needed a minute to regroup, but only silently. Quickly, she came up with an excuse, ignoring the pressure gathering in her loins. "I'm going to get the oil first."

"You do that", Scorpia giggled lowly. She knew very well that she was winning so far. Adora turned away, not wanting to give her satisfaction. Well, not _this_ kind of satisfaction anyway. She buckled into her closets, pushing curtains aside and collecting the bottles she needed. How was she going to get on top of this situation?

The idea crackled in her brain like the Black Garnet's electricity.

Adora hurried back, skidding to a halt at the foot of her bed. She shook her head as Scorpia perked up, curiously. "No, no", Adora smiled. "Relax. I got this."

The scorpion woman quirked a brow but said nothing as she complied, resting her upper body on a pillow. Adora, still smiling, tapped the bottom of Scorpia's tail and pushed it aside, a flicker of pride flaring in her chest when her lovely opponent gasped. She glared back at Adora. "Hey!" Scorpia gave a high-pitched squeal, her cheeks flushing red. "You're a little cheater!"

"It's not cheating. How am I supposed to do anything if it's in the way?" Adora didn't bother defending herself further as Scorpia yelped at her fingertips drumming on the lower plates of the armor. It surprised Adora at first that Scorpia could feel anything here since it wasn't skin, but she had been proven wrong time and time again. The tail was just as sensitive as it was expressive. She chuckled deeply when it twisted out of her grasp and curled over its owner's hips. "Now you're just being dramatic!"

"Just stop touching there!" Scorpia's whine marked the official brokenness of her sensuality, her raven-colored lips pouting. "Pervert", she grumbled.

" _Me?"_ Adora climbed onto her bed, her knees sinking into the soft cushion. She pawed at Scorpia's clothes, smirking. "You asked me to undress you and _I'm_ the pervert?"

"I _actually_ can't reach the zipper!" Scorpia wriggled under the touch, though she didn't attempt to push Adora off. The muscles rippling between them told her that Scorpia was making a conscious effort to use no force.

"Then stop moving around!" Adora swung one leg over Scorpia's torso, her hands planted on the other's shoulder blades. She settled all of her weight on Scorpia, knowing even that wouldn't truly be enough to keep her there. Grinning, she yanked the zipper down, drinking in her partner's little whimper. "There. Let me pull it down, okay?"

When Scorpia didn't reply, she reached down at the swell of her spine and the base of her tail, rubbing it gently. Adora stayed perfectly balanced as the other trashed lightly. "I need a yes or no, sweetheart."

"Yes", Scorpia groaned. Adora's heart raced as she felt Scorpia's hips bucking from under her slowly and rhythmically. They hadn't even really done anything yet, but the thought that Adora had won their game was exhilarating. Even if she used "underhanded tactics" or, what she reasoned it as, her secret weapon for winning.

Adora very purposely slipped her fingertips down Scorpia's back as the zipper revealed more of her beautiful, rosy skin, and, from practice, she removed the fabric from her shoulder spikes, careful not to let anything snag on the jagged ends. It was still so amazing to Adora that someone could be this dangerous and alluring all at once. Or maybe Scorpia was dangerously alluring. It was like pricking her finger on a spindle over and over again for pleasure; she was reminded of the literal needle brimming with poison at the end of her partner's tail which flicked back and forth impatiently.

Adora chuckled deeply as she shuffled backward on her knees and tore the rest of the clothes off of Scorpia's upper body. "Watch your tail, won't you?"

"I'm trying", Scorpia muttered into her pillow, holding it tightly between the flat sides of her pincers. Adora laughed again, earning a little whine from the other. "I could control it better if you didn't— _Ah!"_

Adora snatched the end of Scorpia's tail in her strong hand, not minding the way the tapered point at the end glistened with toxicity. "If I didn't... what?" Adora asked with false intrigue. 

"Y-You're doing it right now!" She squeaked and squirmed, her face flushing with color almost as bright as her exoskeleton.

"Doing what?" Adora tipped her head to one side, dragged her hand down the plates, and attempted to push aside the heat pooling between her legs at Scorpia's delightful cries into the pillow. "I only want to massage you, so I implore you to keep very still."

"O-Okay, okay", Scorpia exhaled sharply when Adora let her tail go free. It coiled down her thighs, far enough out of Adora's range. "Do it if you're going to do it!"

She cracked her taut knuckles one by one. By the eighth one, Scorpia wriggled from under her, sighing in exasperation. Like a brat. Adora paused. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Scorpia asked coyly, tossing her head back to flutter her pretty, dark eyelashes. "I didn't say anything."

"Mm." Adora found that she couldn't muster up any more authoritative power to keep Scorpia in line. She was being too cute. Frustrated, but mostly aroused, Adora went to work rubbing oil on her palms, the lavender scent wafting in the air. Scorpia shuddered slightly as Adora began gently pushing down on her defined muscles. "Keep still", Adora chided in a hushed tone. "Or I'll have to stop."

Scorpia agreed under her breath, but it was muffled by the pillow that she burrowed her face in. For a few minutes, Adora was actually intent on rubbing Scorpia's knots and tenseness away, until the receiver reminded her of what they were actually doing, maybe unintentionally, with a delicate moan escaping her lips. That shifted Adora's goal instantly, wiping away any other stray thoughts echoing through her head.

Adora shuffled lower until her hands brushed over the small of Scorpia's back. She tugged at the fabric bunched at her waist. "Sweetie, get up so we can take this off. I gotta get here too."

She gave Scorpia a few seconds to recollect her mind and got up off of her. The scorpion woman sighed dreamily as she rolled her shoulders back and peeled the top of her clothes off her chest, exposing her breasts. Adora swallowed an eager hiccup threatening to slip out at the sharp surge of heat in her center and the furious beating of her heart. Leisurely, Scorpia kneeled on the bed, deep enough so that her shapely butt pressed on her heels. Her tail flicked at Adora, gesturing her to do the honors.

Adora pounced, gripping Scorpia's strong hips and planting a kiss on the side of her neck. She couldn't help herself any longer, and it seemed that her partner couldn't either as she turned to catch Adora's lips. She breathed hotly on Scorpia's shoulder, pulling the rest of her clothes down and hooking her fingers into the panties underneath. "Don't move, darling." Adora dipped lower under the cloth, smiling softly at Scorpia's whimpers. "Or I'll have to stop."

"O-Okay", she agreed, purring. Adora abandoned the place she knew Scorpia wanted it most to reach up and cup her breasts instead. It seemed to have been so long since Adora had touched them because her heart pounded against her ribcage as if she had never done this before. Maybe it was the way Scorpia's carnal, beautiful sounds slipped out of her mouth at every pinch and caress of her nipples. She breathily laughed as soon as Adora trailed her hands back down her defined abdomen.

"What's funny?" She murmured in the crook of Scorpia's neck, careful to keep her skin away from her ruby spikes.

"I don't know", Scorpia's giggle was like a bunch of flower petals in the wind. "I can't believe I didn't like you once."

Adora couldn't either, but she didn't let this be known as she buried her hand between Scorpia's thighs. "What didn't you like about me?"

She took a sharp inhale as Adora pushed into the slickness waiting for her and began to slide up and down her heat. "Y-Your dumb hair poof."

Adora smirked. "And what else?"

"I don't know..." She trailed off. Adora kept her fingers still and clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Quickly understanding the new game, Scorpia pushed her hips into Adora's touch, desperate for more. "Your eyes! They're gorgeous and I'm s-still jealous."

"You have beautiful, sexy eyes, honey", Adora said huskily. She gave Scorpia what she wanted, brushing her thumb on her budding clit. "Keep going."

Adora was dimly aware of Scorpia's tail tip twitching nearby her calves. "I can't think when you do that", she whined. "I can't think about what I didn't like about you when I love you now."

Was it possible that her heart was going to burst? Adora was slack-jawed, her brow raised to her "dumb" hair poof.

_Love._

They never used that one before.

She sighed, half chuckling. "I... love you too."

Scorpia gave her a sideways glance over her shoulder, her blush deepening. "I know."

"Well... tell me things you love about me then", Adora commanded smoothly. She pressed further into Scorpia's center. "And you can have what you want."

"Easy", she moaned. "Your dumb hair and your pretty eyes and the way you train and..." She cut herself off in a loud cry as Adora pushed inside of her with her middle and ring fingers. They stayed silent for a few seconds, only Scorpia's panting filling the room as she got used to the size. Adora grinned and pressed a kiss on her ear, encouraging her to continue. "I-I love... _Mmph!"_

Adora thought she would be able to hold herself back from pleasuring her partner in order to tease her a bit longer, but she quickly discovered otherwise. Once Scorpia's hips tilted down on her knuckles and she'd felt the wet, hot intensity of how much she was enjoying this— Nothing else seemed to matter, especially not her own silly pride. Whatever Scorpia was trying to say fizzled away into nonsensical noises, but of course, Adora knew what they meant, and she didn't need the extra step of syntax.

They were fighting for balance as Scorpia practically began fucking herself with Adora's hand, the smooth sides of her pincers touching Adora's wrist and keeping it there. She jerked her powerful hips until it almost hurt, but Adora couldn't find it within herself to care. She was doing her job and she _loved_ her job. For a quick moment, Scorpia slowed her movements, panting like she was out of breath. Adora took the opportunity to curl her fingertips inside of her until she groaned and started up again.

She leaned into Scorpia's muscled back, breathing in her scent of sweat and desire, and the oh so familiar tang of sugar. Adora smiled against her skin and closed her eyes when Scorpia got louder, needier, tighter around Adora's fingers, and the inevitable brush of her venomous tail lingered on her thigh.

"A-Adora..." She moaned, tensely. The needle at the end of her tail twitched. A warning.

Mustering up all of her mental strength, Adora swiftly reached down and wrapped her fingers around the end of the tail, silencing its threat for the meantime, and triggering a blissful sob from her partner as she held it as hard as she possibly could. They had both been aware of the quirky nature of Scorpia's tail and how it needed to be subdued if any of her sexual partners wanted to live another day after. Sometimes, Adora couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't catch it in time one of these days. Scorpia and few others claimed that she would simply be eaten as an act of scorpion love, but she could never imagine that. Scorpia was just too sweet to eat her. Wasn't she?

Adora kept her fist tightly closed around her tail as she breathed in Scorpia's scent again, and yes, she was very sweet. They had been open in their earlier discussions about these risks, and Adora hadn't cared as long Scorpia was happy too. She specifically remembered the pheromones discussion, because originally, she thought it was silly. The simple _scent_ of Scorpia would make her want to let go of the tail and to let it sting her. Adora groaned lightly into Scorpia's shoulder as the scent flooded her mind and ignited her entire body, engulfing everything in pleasurable flames. She could not let go. She couldn't give in. This was, in fact, not a silly feeling at all.

Scorpia rode out her orgasm on her fingers while Adora leaned helplessly on her back until the feelings of wanting to be injected with that wonderful, pulsing drip of venom passed. "Fuck", Adora bit out, feeling her partner's wetness dribble down into her palm. "I think it gets harder every time we do this."

"What?" She panted softly, to Adora's surprise. Scorpia never really talked after climaxing, in fear of losing her concentration. To keep Adora safe. "What do you mean?"

"To resist you", she said without thinking about it. Maybe it was her scent. Maybe she liked the challenge all along and wanted to feel the adrenaline she once felt in battle. She didn't know.

"I-It's harder?" Scorpia's voice quivered, then she hissed in pain. "You can let go now, by the way..."

Adora paused. She let go of Scorpia's tail, dropping it like hot coals. She realized what she just said; the sensation of fire and excitement dimming when it finally clicked that she made a mistake. "Oh, honey, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry", Scorpia muttered delicately and dipped her head. "I just... I won't ever be offended if you decide you don't want to do this anymore. I swear."

"I'm not ever going to want to stop", Adora chided playfully. She carefully slid out of Scorpia, her pride flaring at the shudder she got when she pulled out and reached for Scorpia's pretty lips. "Open."

"Y-Yeah?" She squirmed a little, not taking Adora's soaking fingers yet.

"Yes", Adora hummed and kissed her jawline. "I love you. I want you cumming on my hands all the time and..." She wiggled her fingertips.

Scorpia giggled, carefree, and gingerly kissed Adora's knuckles. "Pervert", she squeaked before eagerly sucking her own slickness clean. She made a small show of it, flicking her tongue and popping her lips when she was finished. Adora burst out in laughter despite her loving every bit of it, which only made Scorpia blush deeper. "Well, it would be rude if I _didn't_ clean it off! Doesn't make you any less of a—"

"Pervert. Got it, got it", Adora chuckled, running her free hand across her partner's thigh. "Thank you", she said sincerely.

Scorpia gently pressed her butt back, giggling again. "Thank _you._ I needed that."

"You can't thank me when I'm already thanking you!"

"Too bad", Scorpia huffed, turning around in spite of Adora. "I think I already did."

Adora furrowed her brows playfully and moved aside when Scorpia sat down to face her, her legs on either side of Adora's hips. "You're not accepting my gratitude?"

"I will accept your gratitude once you accept mine." Scorpia pursed her lips. "So, _thank you_ , Adora. I had a wonderful time."

"I had an even better time", she muttered, getting closer to her partner's face in fake aggression. She didn't miss the flush of color creeping in near Scorpia's neck. "I fit inside of you so perfectly, it's like we were made for each other."

"W-Woah", Scorpia's voice cracked. She was full on blushing, her eyes darting shyly away and her pincer coming to rest on her bosom like she was trying to calm her heartbeat. "T-That's cheating. That can't _not_ be cheating!"

"How am I cheating this time?" Adora rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of Scorpia's pincer, trying her best to keep a straight face."You can just say you're a sore loser. I'd completely understand."

"It was so out of left field—" Then Scorpia's face lit up, backtracking the conversation. " _Me?"_ She pushed Adora backward with her leg. "A sore loser?"

"Yes, you!" Adora balanced on her knees, her mouth open in laughter as she grabbed both of Scorpia's ankles and held them down on the bed. "Look at you now!"

It would have been impossible to miss the way her partner's muscular thighs shook with anticipation at the contact or the glistening of her center, but still, Adora decided to keep her eyes trained on Scorpia's lips. "That was your penalty for cheating", Scorpia said with very little robustness. "And if I play unfairly— which I never do— you can have your own penalty."

"Who said you could make penalties?" Adora narrowed her eyes, abandoning Scorpia's ankles to climb up and grip her hips instead. She was delighted at the way she fit between her legs as Scorpia locked them around her, but tried not to look too excited about it. "That's never been a thing. You just made that up because you're a sore loser." When Scorpia made no move to reply, Adora pressed a kiss on her top lip. "I think you deserve a penalty for coming up with unfair new rules", she whispered.

If Scorpia was aware of the ludicrous logic of this, she didn't bring it up, and Adora didn't think she would. Her eyes went half-lidded and she lowered her chin, blushing still. Some sort of switch in Adora's brain went off at that look. Boldly, she planted a kiss on Scorpia's lips again, fully, as if she was going to leave and never come back after this. They moaned into each other, Adora tasting the heavy sweetness that always made her want to be stung. It suddenly dawned on her that she could be tasting elsewhere.

"I just had an idea", Adora murmured, running her fingertips along her partner's hardened nipples and smiling when she shuddered.

"For a penalty?" Scorpia's eyes fluttered closed, her legs flexing further around Adora's waist.

"Mhm." Adora pecked her lips quickly before continuing. "I'm going to eat you out and when you're close, you'll beg me to stop because you don't want to cum without my permission..."

Scorpia's eyes widened as if Adora suggested that they jump off of a cliff. "That's so cruel and elaborate!" She tilted her head to one side, kissing Adora gently and slowly pulling back. "I like it", she laughed loudly. "I really like it!"

"I knew you would", Adora nuzzled her head into the crook of Scorpia's neck, giving it a quick nip. "Now lay down."

"You're ready again?" Scorpia stiffened momentarily as she opened her legs to let Adora go.

"Sure am." She nodded firmly. "I want you to put a pillow on the end of your tail this time."

"You think that's gonna work?"

"I said it didn't I?" Adora snorted, putting her hands on her hips to seem even more confident. They locked eyes and Adora gave Scorpia a big, bright smile. "Tasting you is gonna be more than worth getting stung. Not that I think you will."

The wash of color that spread on Scorpia's features was enough to convince Adora to get on her knees and kiss the tip of her tail twitching on the side of the bed. The needle just barely pierced her lip. Scorpia looked on in disbelief and snatched it back, tucking it across her thigh and away from Adora. "You really like playing with fire", Scorpia gulped.

"I like playing with _you_ ", Adora said seriously. "Nothing you do will ever make me feel any different."

Scorpia didn't so much as breathe. She took her pillow from earlier and burrowed the needle at the end of her tail into the cloth. Finally, she reached over to brush a lock of golden hair out of Adora's face with a gentle claw. "I'm not sure if those are the pheromones talking—" She pressed the smooth side of her claw into Adora's lips as she began to rebuttal. "— _but_ , I feel the same way about you. I really do love you, so I trust that you know what you're doing."

Scorpia put either of her legs on the sides of Adora's face, her cheeks promptly flushing scarlet. A fresh wave of sugary desire filled Adora's senses as she stared right into the pussy her fingers fucked minutes before. Scorpia's hips twitched up at Adora's breath and she watched in amazement as her arousal dribbled down her folds, waiting to be lapped up. "I trust you", Scorpia repeated, moaning this time. She relaxed, running her calf down Adora's back to pull her closer. "Please be careful."

Adora wasted no time, roughly kissing Scorpia's lower lips and muffling her laughter as those powerful thighs closed around her head, trapping her there for good. It wasn't like she had any intentions of leaving anyway. She lashed her tongue anywhere she could get it, fighting with Scorpia indirectly for control. Her opponent was nearly winning thanks to her size and strength, but Adora had another secret weapon.

Power collected in her very bones. Her muscles scrunched up at the force of magic filling them out and flooding them with raw energy. The familiar crackle of intensity burst in her spirit as her body grew taller, heavier, and mightier. Adora— or, She-Ra now— erupted into a fit of laughter as Scorpia's eyes sparkled in astonishment. She still fit between her partner's legs, but now she wasn't completely smothered.

"I kind of miss not being able to breathe", She-Ra joked, her voice brimming with satisfaction. She used her large shoulders to push Scorpia's legs open further and grabbed the backs of her knees. She-Ra wasn't susceptible to being wooed by the Scorpia's scent, but she did still think it was lovely. She tugged Scorpia forward, her smile sharpening into a smirk when her partner gave a sexy little moan and arched her back up. "You're okay with this?"

Scorpia nodded, pressing herself into She-Ra's face. "Stop teasing me", she gasped. "Please, Adora!"

"Shh, shh", She-Ra dipped her head down, purposely talking against Scorpia's clit and smiling when she cried out in pleasure. "You're supposed to be begging me _not_ to bring you there, remember?"

"I-I don't know how much l-longer..." She stopped talking to bite down on her pincer instead, an adorable squeal being pinched out from her lips. She-Ra dragged her tongue over Scorpia's sweet, soaking center, not stopping once for air and only to push inside of her partner's entrance, just to drive her even crazier. "Adora! Adora!" Scorpia tried pulling her legs away, but She-Ra held them in place effortlessly. She didn't stop thrashing under her mouth, not a drop of her wetness escaping She-Ra's tongue. "I-I can't... Please..."

"Please what?" She looked up from her work, a brow rising in smugness. "Use your words, sweetie."

"Mm... Please don't make me cum yet", she whined, avoiding her partner's gaze. "I w-want your permission first."

"My permission for what?"

"T-To cum."

She-Ra wanted to be satisfied with that. She really did. But she saw the flash of warm affection pooling in Scorpia's gaze and She-Ra's mighty chest swelled with prideful desire. She couldn't just give Scorpia what she wanted when she deserved so much more. "Oh, honey." She-Ra purred softly. "I'm not done with you yet. Don't you dare cum, okay?"

That sparked a pouting, whimpering mess of Scorpia, who attempted to twist out of She-Ra's grasp again, her muscles flexed in the effort. They squirmed around, She-Ra placing her hands firmly on Scorpia's hips and pinning her down. Panting wildly, Scorpia's tail curled and swished beneath her spine, the pillow still stuck on the end. "Let me c-cum!" Scorpia pleaded, exasperated and needy. Her lidded eyes screwed shut and she covered her face with her pincers as She-Ra lapped at the fresh arousal beckoning for her tongue. "I-I really can't... Oh! I'm c-cumming! I-I... T-That's so good!"

She-Ra's cheeks were warm listening to the chorus of pleased cries and, amazingly, her jaw ached as she let Scorpia's hips go so she could ride out the orgasm she hadn't gotten permission to have. In the back of her mind, she figured that she could bring this up with Scorpia for the next time they did this. For now though, she nestled deeper between Scorpia's thighs, gladly allowing her to fuck her face for a few glorious moments.

Gradually, She-Ra was fading away as Scorpia collapsed onto the bed and curled up her legs into her chest. Her tail twitched, but it made no move to attack, so Adora— she waited until She-Ra was gone for sure— quickly stood up. She leaned over her partner, smiling. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mm", Scorpia hummed, not opening her eyes, and resting her cheek on the smoothness of her claw.

Adora trotted out and swiftly return like she promised with a cup of tea. She sat down beside Scorpia, running a hand through her snowy hair. "I have a gift."

"Tea?" She opened one dark eye, curious.

"That's the one."

Scorpia rolled over on her back, resting her claws on her chest. "I never showed you what I drew for you."

Adore set the cup of tea down on the floor and climbed over to kiss Scorpia's forehead. "What can I add to my collection today?" The scorpion woman tipped her head towards the bundle of papers under a few more pillows. She reached over and examined the picture. "Is that Swift Wind?"

"Yup."

"Is he wearing a top hat?"

"More of a bowling cap— but yes, classy wear."

Adora was silent for a few seconds. "So, where's his horn?"

"His _what?_ " Scorpia blinked.

"His horn..." Adora motioned to the missing piece on cartoon Swift Wind's head.

"I thought that was a little horse sword!" She sat up with genuine confusion in her voice. "You didn't put that on him?"

Technically, she did. So Adora just nodded. "But... It's not a removable piece, just so you know."

"Oh", Scorpia brought her claw up to her chin, still looking confused.

Adora shrugged. "It's alright. The rules on it weren't exactly clear; I probably would have tried to pop it off if I had the free time."

"Do we have the free time now?" She asked innocently.

Adora smiled. "No. I'm going to go hang this up." She leaned in for one more kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She glanced sideways, her tail swaying back and forth. The pillow was still stuck on the end. "But now I'm hungry."

"For... me?" Adora's eyes grew wide. "Did the pillow work?" She asked without hesitation. She wasn't sure how frightened she should have been yet.

"No, no!" Scorpia raised her pincers, worry etched on her face. "I didn't mean _you._ I mean, just in general, I like to eat after sex."

Oddly enough, Adora laughed without meaning to, maybe out of relief. "I get it", she nodded. "I'll go get something to eat for us." Scorpia agreed, getting up to follow her out of the doorway, but immediately paused when Adora whirled back around. "You're still naked!" She gently nudged her back, horrified at the thought that someone who wasn't her would see Scorpia like this. She guided Scorpia back to the bed. "You stay here. I'll be right back, again."

"What am I supposed to do when you're gone?" She pouted, crossing her legs and coiling the pillow at the end of her tail near the base of her spine.

"Draw", Adora patted the top of her head. "Swift Wind still needs a horn."

**Author's Note:**

> please drink water and wash your hands!!! self care babeyyyy 
> 
> I will fill this tag my goddamn self in 2021


End file.
